Cor de rosa
by proudofyousammy
Summary: J2 head canon. Enquanto Jared navega pela cor de rosa no instagram, começa a pensar em sua família e nos novos membros que, logo, a integrarão.


Jared acordou, mas ainda não queria abrir os olhos. Seus pensamentos voltando para o sonho que acabara de ter para não perdê-lo em sua memória. Sonhara com sua família: ele, Jensen, Tom, Shepp e JJ estavam brincando na piscina de sua casa. Jensen brilhava de alegria, mais bonito do que nunca, enquanto as risadas de seus filhos enchiam seus ouvidos como uma melodia bem elaborada. Jared tinha certeza que a palavra felicidade seria o título para aquele quadro.

Com um pequeno sorriso saudoso ele se virou, para encarar o teto, e Jensen se aninhou em seu peito sem acordar. Seus corpos pareciam sempre estar se movendo em sintonia, então todas as vezes em que um se mexia, o outro rapidamente se adequava a nova posição.

Jared acompanhou a linha da coluna de Jensen com as mãos e pressionou levemente seus lábios nos cabelos de seu amante. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo e perfume se misturarem de forma familiar, pensando que logo eles não seriam mais 5, mas sim uma família de 7. Uma onda de sentimentos misturados o alcançou. Medo, alegria, mas principalmente amor. _Tanto amor._ Jared não sabia que seu coração podia suportar tanto amor e não explodir em seu peito. Esse pensamento trouxe uma paz para dentro de si. Uma paz só alcançada quando você sabe que está fazendo algo certo, algo bom.

Jared não queria acordar Jensen ao sair da cama, então apenas pegou seu celular para se distrair até ele acordar naturalmente. Jared adorava navegar em seu instagram e visitar sua fonte cor-de-rosa.

"Nós poderíamos decorar o quarto dos gêmeos de rosa. Com um papel de parede fofo e almofadas." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, devaneando sobre seus futuros bebês. Bebês que nasceriam tão rosados quanto sua conta preferida no instagram. Jared guardou a ideia, para depois compartilhá-la com Jen. Ele provavelmente iria querer outra cor, mas Jared sabia que poderia convencê-lo.

"Talvez cortinas rosas, também." Ou um tapete felpudo cor de rosa, onde ele poderia sentar e observar os bebês dando suas primeiras engatinhadas. "Vai ser um monte de rosa, assim como seus pequenos pezinhos e dedinhos, ou suas bochechas rosadas." Jared sorriu ao imaginar os pequenos bebês com roupinhas rosa movendo seus dedos enquanto descobriam o mundo novo. " _Eu já os amo tanto, mal posso esperar para ver crescer mais duas crianças frutos da melhor coisa que já me aconteceu."_

Jensen começou a se mexer, finalmente despertando. Quando abriu os olhos e viu que Jared já estava acordado, deu um sorriso sonolento e um beijo em seu peito.

"Bom dia, meu amor." Jensen disse e se levantou para dar um selinho em Jared, que sorria, ainda acometido pela felicidade de seu sonho e de seus pensamentos do futuro. "Como foi a noite?"

"Bom dia, raio de sol. Sonhei com nossa família e estávamos todos tão felizes quanto se poderia estar. Foi uma boa noite. E você?"

"O mesmo. O que você está vendo ai?"

"Curtindo minha dose diária da cor rosa." Jared riu. "Estava pensando, talvez nós poderíamos decorar o quarto dos gêmeos dessa cor." Ele apontou a foto para Jensen, que a olhou por algum tempo, antes de responder.

"Claro. É uma cor linda. Talvez na parede, ou nos móveis"

"Sério? Estava esperando uma objeção." Jared riu e acariciou o rosto de Jensen, que virou seu rosto e beijou a palma de sua mão.

"Hey, você já não estará encarregado dos nomes, posso muito bem deixar você se encarregar da decoração. Sei que vai ficar lindo." Jensen piscou pra ele, brincalhão.

Jared riu. "Isso ainda não foi decidido. Tenho certeza de que vou encontrar nomes que você

goste."

"Eu gosto de tudo que você faz, meu grande bebê cor de rosa." Jared se inclinou e começou a dar pequenos beijinhos em todo o rosto de Jensen, enquanto ele sorria de olhos fechados.

Logo, os dois decidiram que não haveria problemas se se atrasassem um pouco para o set de gravações. Ficaram na cama, com os corpos ainda entrelaçados, compartilhando ideias para a decoração do quarto dos novos membros da família, trocando carinhos e risadas. Decidiram que a cor da parede seria rosa, assim como o tapete e as almofadas. Jared queria comprar roupinhas rosa idênticas para os dois, assim confundiria Jensen e a todos que vissem os gêmeos recém nascidos e os dois riram da ideia. Havia tanto para se falar, e conforme decidiam coisas, outras iam surgindo. Jared se sentia completo, e sabia que essa seria mais uma aventura que os dois vivenciariam juntos. Sempre juntos.

Felicidade, esse era o título desse quadro.


End file.
